Deep in my dreams
by SafroniaSo
Summary: Lisbon se retrouve face à une peur qu'elle croyait disparue...Jisbon sur la fin. POV Lisbon dans le chapitre 1 POV Jane dans le 2!
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

Allô, Agent Lisbon?

Elle même.

Ici l'agent Lisbeth Salander de Los Angeles. J'ai une nouvelle importante pour vous: James Gumb à été libéré aujourd'hui. J'ai pensé que vous auriez aimé le savoir.

Effectivement, merci d'avoir pris la peine de me téléphoner.

Je vous en prie, c'est la moindre des choses vu votre implication dans cette affaire. Bonne chance pour la suite agent Lisbon.

Au revoir agent Salander.

James Gumb libéré...son estomac s'était violemment contracté en apprenant la nouvelle, comment était-ce possible?

James Gumb, le tueur en série qu'elle avait appréhendé i ans de cela, au péril de sa vie, récoltant ainsi la gloire...et un nombre incalculable de nuits blanches. Ce tueur en série enlevait des jeunes filles qu'il dépeçait pour se faire un costume en peau humaine.

Elle l'avait traqué sans relâche pendant 6 mois avant de le capturer. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre de cette enquête, et même si elle n'en avait rien dit à ses collègues de l'époque, ces événements l'avaient vraiment marquée. Elle avait souffert d'insomnies répétées et avait du subir des crises de panique récurrentes qui la laissait brisée et sans force. Mais ces faiblesses avaient renforcés sa carapace. Ne rien dire, tout cacher, tout le temps, c'est comme ça qu'elle avançait dans la vie, hier comme aujourd'hui.

Le dernier jour du procès, auquel elle avait assisté de bout en bout, il l'avait aperçu dans les couloirs et avait hurlé à son intention: « Je te retrouverai, tu m'entends, je te RETROUVERAI! »

Et maintenant ce fou furieux était dans la nature...

Elle n'avait pas peur, pas vraiment, mais cette nouvelle la préoccupait.

Cependant, l'affaire de meurtre sur laquelle l'équipe planchait depuis bientôt 2 semaines était plus importante que ses états d'âme et elle devait se remettre au travail. Jane avait beau lui soutenir qu'il connaissait le meurtrier et qu'il avait un plan pour l'arrêter, elle se sentait toujours coupable de se reposer entièrement sur lui et tenait à faire toujours son travail à fond.

**CHAPITRE 1**

15 jours plus tard...

Elle était seule dans les locaux du CBI. Elle travaillait tard, comme tous les soirs pour éviter d'avoir à rejoindre trop vite son appartement froid et silencieux. Ses collègues s'étaient vite aperçu que la vie sociale de leur chef n'était pas très développée, mais aucun n'avaient insisté, même Jane contrairement à ses habitudes. Pourtant, à lui elle aurait pu se confier, plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre.

Pour ce soir, elle avait épuisé ses ressources de choses à faire et il était vraiment temps de rentrer. Toute l'équipe était déjà partie, après la traditionnelle pizza de fin d'enquête.

Elle était devant l'ascenseur quand elle entendit un bruit derrière elle qui la fit se retourner brusquement. Son cœur manqua alors un battement et elle ne put retenir un violent haut le cœur. Il était là, devant elle, James Gumb. Un peu plus vieux, marqué par la prison mais avec toujours cette lueur mauvaise dans le regard.

« Bonjour Teresa...Comme c'est étrange de vous retrouver ici, dans ces mêmes locaux où vous et vos collègues m'avez interrogé des heures durant en espérant que je crache le morceau. Est ce cela qu'ils appellent l'ironie du sort? Bien... »

Elle était paralysée, engluée dans sa panique, ses souvenirs remontant d'un coup à la surface la faisant suffoquer à mesure qu'ils défilaient devant ses yeux...Toutes ces filles retrouvé écorchées, toutes les souffrances des familles, le taudis immonde où ce fou se terrait, tout cela l'étouffait et lui faisait perdre tout réflexes de survie.

Elle le vit s'approcher lentement d'elle, un air de triomphe sur le visage. Elle était parcourue de violents frissons mais incapable de s'enfuir.

Il passa derrière elle, et elle sentit son bras serrer son cou pour l'étrangler. Ce contact fut comme une décharge électrique, elle retrouva l'usage de ses membres et se mit à se débattre et à hurler, le bourrant de coups de pieds rageurs.

Mais il était fort et déterminé, il ne lâcherait pas, elle le savait. Elle commençait à manquer d'air, des tâches noires dansaient devant ses yeux...quand soudain, un choc. Le bras se relâcha et elle eu le temps d'aspirer une goulée d'air frais avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

**CHAPITRE 2**

A son réveil, les contours du monde étaient flous, elle ne savait du tout où elle se trouvait et son esprit était confus et angoissé. La première chose que ses yeux distinguèrent fut un visage penché sur elle, comme auréolé d'or... Dès qu'elle comprit de qui il s'agissait, elle se détendit brusquement, se sachant en sécurité avec lui.

«Jane » réussit-elle à articuler difficilement car sa gorge la faisait beaucoup souffrir.

« Teresa, ne bouge pas, tu t'es évanouie et je t'ai allongé sur mon canapé. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, Gumb est enfermé sous la surveillance de Cho et un médecin arrive pour t'examiner. »

Son ton était calme et rassurant mais elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il était inquiet pour elle, et cela la toucha.

« - Que s'est-il passé? Que fais-tu là?

- Eh bien, je dirais que tu as de la chance qu'il y ait des extincteurs à cette étage » lui répondit-il avec son sourire malicieux.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle remarque l'extincteur à terre et ce simple objet déclencha en elle un torrent de réactions qu'elle ne put retenir. Elle comprit ce qui s'était passé et toutes les barrières qu'elle avait mis des années à construire, tout ceci fut balayé en quelques secondes, elle se retrouva submergée par ses émotions refoulées. La peur face à James Gumb se mêlait à l'adrénaline encore présente dans son corps, et tout ceci était dominé par ses sentiments pour Jane qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cerner.

Il lui avait de nouveau sauvé la vie et il restait là à la regarder avec douceur et inquiétude, ne se rendait-il pas compte de l'effet que ses actes avait sur elle, à quel point il la bouleversait un peu plus chaque jour? Comment pouvait-il rester aussi calme alors que tout bouillonnait en elle?!

Elle sentit que ses larmes n'étaient pas loin et tenta de se maîtriser, mais le regard de son collègue était trop inquisiteur pour qu'elle puisse le soutenir très longtemps.

Elle essaya donc de se lever et chancela sur ses jambes. Aussitôt, Jane la prit par le bras et tenta de la faire rassoir. Elle parvint cependant à se dégager de son étreinte et s'enfuit dans son bureau.

**CHAPITRE 3**

Elle était dans son bureau et faisait les cents pas, incapable de rester immobile. Gumb ne l'inquiétait pas vraiment, il était avec Cho et elle faisait entièrement confiance à ce dernier pour garder l'œil sur lui. Il serait jugé et renvoyé en prison sans aucun doute.

Cependant, l'adrénaline la maintenait dans un état fébrile, parcourue de frissons et l'esprit embrouillé.

Ce n'était pas le tueur qui la mettait dans cet état, ni même son agression, elle était suffisamment entrainé pour ne pas perdre pied dans ce genre de situation, elle savait gérer le contre coup. Non, ce qui la torturait maintenant étaient ses propres sentiments envers son collègue.

La première fois que Jane lui avait sauvé la vie, elle n'avait pas voulu y penser. Ne pas s'étendre sur les conséquences de ce geste, ne pas penser à la dette qu'elle avait envers lui. Il avait tué, tué le seul homme qui pouvait lui permettre d'assouvir sa vengeance, et pourtant il n'avait pas hésité. Pour elle.

Et ce soir, encore une fois, il avait pris un grand risque face à un redoutable tueur. Elle lui devait la vie, et par deux fois. Et cela lui était insupportable.

Elle qui avait toujours réussi à ne pas créer de liens, à rester sans attaches. C'était sa façon à elle de se protéger, d'arriver à faire face au quotidien et aux fantômes de son passé. Elle avait tant souffert à cause de sa famille, ces liens imposés par le destin l'avait révolté mais elle avait accompli son devoir jusqu'au bout...le devoir et la conscience avant tout.

Quand elle avait enfin réussi à s'échapper, elle s'était juré de ne plus se laisser prendre. Jamais. C'est grâce à cela qu'elle avait réussi à faire carrière au sein du CBI, elle ne s'était jamais laissé piéger par les autres et leurs ambitions personnelles. Et c'est aussi ce qui faisait d'elle une bonne policière et une bonne chef, elle arrivait à se détacher suffisamment de ses collègues pour ne pas être entravée par eux.

Et voilà que tout cela menaçait de s'effondre à cause de Jane, ses regards transperçant et ses sourires ravageurs, un ange blond débarqué dans son service et qui l'avait bousculé dans toutes ses certitudes. Elle s'était tout de suite sentie aimanté par lui, comprenant les blessures cachées derrière ses airs bravaches. Elle aurait voulu protéger le petit garçon blessé qu'elle apercevait parfois en lui.

Mais comme à son habitude, elle avait tout refoulé, enfoui cette « faiblesse » au fond de son cœur.

Et voilà que tout ressortait maintenant à cause de ce stupide incident.

A ce moment précis de ses réflexions, Jane entra dans son bureau.

**CHAPITRE 4**

A ce moment précis de ses réflexions, Jane entra dans son bureau. Il était bien la dernière personne à qui elle avait envie de parler alors qu'elle se sentait si vulnérable. Il s'approcha d'elle et la fixa dans les yeux. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il fasse ça, elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Ce qui était sans doute le cas, se dit-elle après un instant de réflexion. Cette pensée ne fit que renforcer son agacement.

« Ca va Lisbon? »

« Bien sur très bien, je viens juste de me faire à moitié étrangler! » Le sarcasme était sa seule arme, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui montrer que c'était lui l'origine de son trouble.

« Mmmmh oui, mais je ne parlais pas de ça. Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose, tu sais que tu ne peux pas me mentir, tu peux tout me dire. Que se passe t-il? »

- Mais rien enfin, tout va bien, arrête d'utiliser tes petits tour de passe passe sur moi, tu sais que je déteste ça. Tu n'es pas le centre du monde Jane quoi que tu puisses croire!

- Ne te mets pas en colère, j'essayais juste de t'aider.

- Oui justement m'aider, c'est ce que tu fais de mieux non? Tu voles à mon secours sur ton cheval blanc et tu me sauves la vie, merci bien!

Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle disait, les mots se bousculaient dans sa bouche. Sa détresse se muait en colère devant la sollicitude aveugle de Jane. Bon sang, ne pouvait-il pas comprendre, lui qui était si intuitif? Ne voyait-il donc pas sa souffrance? Elle avait pourtant l'impression que celle ci suintait par toutes les pores de sa peau.

« - Comment suis-je sensé réagir à ça, dis le moi? Comment puis-je interpréter ces gestes, ces sourires? Ne comprends-tu pas qu'en m'aidant ainsi tu me mets dans une position intenable? Je ne pourrais jamais rembourser une telle dette, tu m'as sauvé la vie deux fois!

- Lisbon jamais je ne...

- Et je n'arrête pas de penser que ma réaction serait sans doute différente s'il s'agissait de Cho ou de Rigsby. Eux n'ont pas ce...pouvoir sur moi. Jane, je tiens à toi beaucoup plus que je ne le voudrais, beaucoup plus que je règlement l'autorise entre deux collègues.

Il fallait qu'elle s'arrête, elle en avait déjà trop dit...mais les digues étaient rompues à présent et tout ce qu'elle avait enfoui s'échappait d'elle.

« - Tu es tellement occupé à tenir ton rôle de plaisantin nonchalant que tu ne t'aperçois même pas qu'il y a des gens qui t'aime et qui en souffre. J'avais pourtant essayé de te le faire comprendre après l'arrestation de Hardy, mais tu étais trop perturbé pour t'en rendre compte. Alors j'ai continué à faire semblant, à cacher mes sentiments et à jouer la parfaite petite chef, mais je n'en peux plus, Jane...

Et malgré ma souffrance, je n'arrive pas t'en vouloir car je ne comprends que trop bien tes blessures. Je sais à quel point les fantômes du passé peuvent être étouffants, oppressants, je suis bien placée pour le savoir.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je... »

Elle s'arrêta net quand elle le vit debout devant elle, son visage tout proche du sien. Il s'était approché d'elle et avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres.

**CHAPITRE 5**

« - Teresa, calme-toi, je suis désolé, détends toi.  
>- N'essaie pas de m'hypnotiser !<br>- Bien sur que non, cette discussion est trop importante pour que je tente de l'éviter. Ce que tu m'as dit me surprend et explique beaucoup de choses. Je m'étais trompé sur toute la ligne, je pensais que tu avais compris mes sentiments à ton égard, je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point mon silence te faisait souffrir. Moi qui me targue d'être intuitif, je me suis complètement planté.  
>Personne ne me comprend comme tu le fais dans cette équipe et j'ai supposé que tu avais réalisé ce que j'éprouvais. Sans doute aussi que cela m'arrangeait de le croire, tu sais à quel point je déteste les conversations sérieuses. »<p>

Il continuait à la fixer, tout près d'elle. Elle voyait dans ses yeux qu'il était sincère, qu'il ignorait tout de sa souffrance jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ses paroles étaient un réconfort et un soulagement, elle ne se sentait plus ignorée.

« - Je m'excuse de la souffrance que je t'ai causé, elle était involontaire. Je ne supporte pas de te voir dans cet état, cela m'est insupportable. Teresa, tu représentes beaucoup plus à mes yeux que ce que tu peux imaginer. Tu es mon point d'ancrage dans cette réalité où je me noie. A l'hôpital, Sophie avait réussi à me redonner goût à la vie en me prouvant qu'elle valait la peine d'être vécue, mais c'est toi qui lui a véritablement redonné un sens. Tu es l'espoir qui me permet de continuer et qui me donne le courage de me lever encore chaque matin.  
>Je suis entré au CBI pour traquer Red John, mais j'y ai trouvé plus que ça, presque comme une seconde famille qui m'aide à rester debout quand j'ai envie de sombrer. Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt comptent aussi beaucoup pour moi, ils me soutiennent à leurs manières, des amis sincères et dévoués. Mais toi, Teresa, tu es différente. Tu n'hésites pas à me remettre à ma place, à me brusquer quand j'en ai besoin. Ce que tu m'as dit après l'arrestation de Hardy, je l'ai très bien entendu, mais effectivement, j'étais trop perturbé pour te répondre à ce moment là, et je m'en excuse une nouvelle fois. »<p>

Il fit une pause avant de poursuivre et à son air grave, elle su que la suite allait être dure à entendre pour elle.

« - Mais tu l'as dit toi-même, les fantômes du passé sont oppressants, et les miens pèsent encore très lourd. J'ai fait le deuil de ma femme et de mon enfant mais la culpabilité me ronge à chaque instant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que sans ma vanité, elles seraient toujours en vie et à mes côtés.  
>Cependant mon désir de vengeance est plus fort que tout. C'est une obsession que je ne peux pas contrôler. Mes nuits, je les passe à penser à ce moment, toutes mes actions tendent vers ce seul but. Je ne peux pas penser à l'avenir tant que je n'aurais pas tué Red John de mes propres mains. Je ne veux pas être avec toi et te voir souffrir de mes actions et de mes obsessions. Ma vie est pour l'instant consacrée à le chasser et si jamais je devais mourir pendant cette tâche, je veux que tu sois libre de tout engagement envers moi.<p>

Mais après, Teresa, après tout est possible pour moi…pour nous ! Si tes sentiments sont tels que tu les as décrit, alors je peux te demander de me comprendre et de m'attendre. Peux-tu être assez courageuse pour supporter cela ? J'ai besoin du CBI pour retrouver Red John, mais je partirai si tu me le demandes, si tu ne peux pas supporter cette situation. »

Elle était muette. Elle ne savait plus comment réagir, submergée par l'émotion. Ainsi, ils partageaient les mêmes sentiments depuis si longtemps et elle ne s'en était jamais douté, tellement obsédée qu'elle était par ses peurs infantiles.  
>Il se redressa en ne la lâchant pas des yeux, et par ce regard tout ce qui devait être dit entre eux fut confirmé, sans qu'aucun mot n'ai besoin d'être prononcé.<p>

« - Jane… »

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et elle ferma les yeux quand ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes en un baiser chaste et fraternel. Avant de s'en aller, il renouvela sa promesse au creux de son oreille « Tu sais que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, Teresa. »  
>Puis, en se retournant pour lui jeter un dernier regard, accompagné d'un de ses fameux sourires qu'elle aimait tant, il sortit.<p>

Lisbon se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil.

Bien sur qu'elle l'attendrait, ça ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit. Elle en avait assez entendu ce soir pour pouvoir attendre des années simplement en se rappelant ses mots…Et puis les choses allaient être différentes entre eux maintenant qu'ils étaient au courant de leurs sentiments mutuels. Elle pourrait tenter de le détourner de son but funeste à force de douceur. Elle ne voulait pas le forcer à abandonner sa quête bien sur, car elle savait qu'il ne serait jamais entier tant qu'il n'aurait pas exorcisé son traumatisme, mais elle pouvait au moins l'aider à ce que les choses se passent moins…violemment.

Elle savait maintenant quels étaient ses sentiments pour lui, les barrières de son esprit avaient été abattues et elle avait l'impression de voir clair en elle-même pour la première fois…c'était grisant et excitant ! Elle l'aimait plus que tout, c'était aussi simple que cela.  
>Sa vérité avait été ardue à trouver et il avait fallu un élément violent pour qu'elle se résolve à l'admettre mais elle se sentait libérée d'un poids.<p>

Oui, elle était sereine maintenant, le futur s'étirait à nouveau clairement devant elle, plus illuminé même qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années…

Elle quitta son bureau en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle. **FIN **


	2. Chapter 2

Encore une enquête de close, et cette fois cela n'avait pas été simple. Il avait du employer toutes ses ressources pour arriver à coincer cette femme diabolique. Dans un autre contexte, il aurait pu être fier de lui, mais là ce n'était qu'un pas de fourmi sur le chemin de sa rédemption.

La journée s'était finie par la traditionnelle pizza entre collègues et cela avait été un moment à la fois joyeux et doux, où ils avaient enfin pu relâcher leurs nerfs tendus et savourer la compagnie de leurs collègues.

Chacun avait ensuite fini ses rapports et était rentré chez lui, sauf Lisbon qui travaillait encore dans son bureau. Elle le pensait parti lui aussi mais, au dernier moment, il avait décidé de rester. Après tout, rien ne l'attendait chez lui qu'une pièce vide et froide, et le canapé du bureau était tout aussi confortable que son matelas posé à même le sol. De plus, il régnait dans les bureaux une chaleur humaine que rien ne pouvait remplacer...et cela n'était sans doute pas étranger au fait qu'il entendant Lisbon s'agiter dans son bureau. Il sourit en pensant à la brunette, elle avait encore été magistrale dans cette affaire, il était fier de sa réussite. C'était une très bonne policière, son sang-froid et sa méthode étaient ses meilleurs atouts.

Il était allongé sur son canapé. Il avait quitté sa veste, son gilet et avait roulé les manches de sa chemise. Ses yeux étaient clos et des bouclettes blondes s'égayaient sur son front. Son esprit vagabondait en attendant le sommeil quand soudain un bruit de voix le fit sursauter.

Il se leva sans bruit et gagna la porte du bureau pour voir ce qu'il se passait. La scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux lui glaça le sang. Il vit un homme s'approcher de Lisbon et lui enserrer le cou de son bras, sa collègue se rebattait comme un diable mais il était clair qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Sa décision fut prise en un éclair, il avait vu un extincteur dans le couloir et le tueur lui tournait le dos, c'était l'occasion ou jamais!

Il s'approcha le plus doucement possible, se saisit du lourd objet et l'abattit sur le crâne de l'agresseur. Ce dernier poussa un grognement et s'effondra à terre. Jane eu le soulagement d'entendre Lisbon reprendre son souffle avant de la voie glisser lentement sur le sol.

Il resta un moment immobile, submergé par le soulagement et la peur rétrospective. Après avoir repris ses esprits, il se précipita vers Lisbon et fut rassuré en constatant que son pouls battait normalement. Sa gorge était rouge là ou le bras avait serré mais elle ne présentait aucun autre blessure apparente.

Il la pris délicatement dans ses bras et la souleva en la serrant contre lui Elle avait la légèreté d'une plume et cela ne l'étonna pas. Il sentit une effluve de son parfum et respira avec délice cette odeur qu'il aimait tant.

Jane se rendit à son canapé et la déposa doucement dessus. Il la regarda un instant, attendri par son visage, puis sursauta en repensant à la situation. Le blondinet sortit son portable et appela Cho en lui demandant de venir au plus vite pour une urgence. Son collègue eu le bon sens de ne pas insister et promit d'être là au plus tôt. Jane prit les menottes à la ceinture de Teresa et alla attacher l'homme, il ne voulait pas courir le risque que ce dernier se réveille. Deux actes héroiques dan sla soirée, très peu pour lui. Il appela ensuite un docteur pour Teresa.

Cho arriva sur ces entrefaits e ils transportèrent le tueur dans une salle d'interrogatoire, le menotant à une chaise. Jane laissa l'homme aux bons soins de Cho et retourna auprès de Lisbon.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la secoua doucement pour qu'elle revienne à elle. Les yeux clos et détendue, elle avait l'air de dormir. La voir comme ça lui rappela à quel point il la trouvait belle et attirante...s'il osait...Il pencha doucement son visage vers le sien, ses lèvres se rapprochant des siennes...quand elle s'agita et cligna des paupières. Elle revenait doucement à elle.

«Jane?» Elle avait l'air perdue te sans souvenirs de son agression.

« Teresa, ne bouge pas, tu t'es évanouie et je t'ai allongé sur mon canapé. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, ton agresseur est enfermé sous la surveillance de Cho et un médecin arrive pour t'examiner. »

« - Que s'est-il passé? Que fais-tu là?

Eh bien, je dirais que tu as de la chance qu'il y ait des extincteurs à cette étage » lui répondit-il avec son sourire malicieux.

A ces mots, il lut dans ses yeux que quelque chose n'allait pas, son visage avait prit un air grave et elle avait l'air bouleversée par ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il la connaissait assez bien pour déceler des signes d'une profonde émotion intérieure. Des larmes commençaient même à se former dans ses beaux yeux verts.

Comme à son habitude, elle se refusait à lui montrer ses sentiments et essaya de se lever pour s'enfuir et il tenta de la rattraper quand elle vacilla. Elle se dégagea violemment et s'enfuit.

Malgré ses dons de clairvoyance, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre commet une phrase aussi banale avait pu la mettre dans cet état, à moins que ce n'eut été le contrecoup de son agression. Il lui fallait tirer cela au clair.

PART II

Il se rendit au bureau de Lisbon et l'observa à travers la vitre. Elle ne tenait pas en place, parcourant la pièce de long en large...pas besoin d'être mentaliste pour voir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il entra dans le bureau et au regard qu'elle lui lança, il comprit qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue.

« Tant pis, ce ne sera pas la première ni la dernière fois que je l'ennuie. » se dit-il.

« Ca va Lisbon? »

« Bien sur très bien, je viens juste de me faire à moitié étrangler! »

Malgré le malaise évident de sa collègue, il insista, il voulait savoir ce qui la troublait tant. Il s'en doutait bien sur, les regards qu'elle lui lançait étaient facilement déchiffrable pour lui.

« Mmmmh oui, mais je ne parlais pas de ça. Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose, tu sais que tu ne peux pas me mentir, tu peux tout me dire. Que se passe t-il? »

...

Il ne s'attendait pas à l'explosion de sentiments auquel il assista. Pour une des premières fois de sa vie, il était bluffé et sans voix. C'était donc ça, elle n'avait pas compris, elle n'avait rien vu...et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il était tellement sûr qu'elle était consciente de ses sentiment qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui en parler...évitant avec soin toute discussion qui aurait pu les mettre mal à l'aise l'un et l'autre.

Cela expliquait ses sautes d'humeur, les fois où elle les rabrouait brusquement après un instant de complicité. La connaissant, ce qu'elle venait de lui dire était un effort incroyable pour elle. Son agression devait l'avoir bouleversée profondément pour qu'elle lui parle de cette façon. Face à cela, il était temps pour lui aussi de prendre ses responsabilités et de lui parler franchement. Si ce que Lisbon lui avait dit à l'instant était sincère, il pouvait être franc avec elle.

Il la regarda un instant au fond des yeux pour se donner du courage et se lança. Il lui parla comme jamais il ne l'avait fait à personne, peut-être pas même dans son ancienne vie. Il se mit à nu pour elle, lui confia ses sentiments, ses peurs et ses doutes, ses espoirs aussi, pour eux et leur futur commun.

Elle semblait être à nouveau sous le choc, comme si elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à ce genre de réponse. Pour achever de la convaincre de ce qu'il disait, il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Il la sentit frémir mais elle ne dit rien, sans doute de peur de gâcher ce moment si parfait.

Il se recula pour s'en aller, et lui jeta un dernier regard, réalisant à nouveau à quel point elle comptait pour lui, cette discussion lui avait permis de s'en rendre un peu plus compte. Il sortit du bureau et cette fois ne retourna pas sur son canapé, mais chez lui. Il savait maintenant avec certitude qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul, dans sa quête comme dans la vie, et cela lui donnait toutes les forces du monde.

THE END.


End file.
